


In which there are Consequences (the consequence is smut)

by Anannua



Series: Riptide AU (formerly They're All Perverts) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Edging, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Kiss, Gay, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, They don't talk about feelings in this one that comes later, Yaoi, i think that about covers it, oh boy, they're all perverts, they're teenagers but it's purposefully vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: "Sensei, what's happening?""I'm fucking Kakashi, see?" Minato-sensei says lowly against Obito's earlobe. "With my fingers."





	In which there are Consequences (the consequence is smut)

**Author's Note:**

> It's just smut. Enjoy, you filthy animals.

Kakashi glares. Obito harrumphs and pulls a face. Rin won't stop glancing between them as she hastily covers their trail. 

"Sensei will be upset," she predicts.

"No, Minato-sensei will understand," Kakashi corrects, then, with a slight grimace, "The _Yondaime_ will be upset."

"You talk about him like he's two different people!" Obito snaps, "Sensei is sensei! And both of you are totally paranoid. There's no way he's gonna find out!" 

They put more distance behind them in silence. 

It's not fair to be mad at Kakashi, not when Obito was the one who suggested they prank Sensei. He had actually expected more resistance out of his silver-haired teammate. Usually he's all about rules and regulations, but the last week of nonstop training missions had worn them all down, to the point that even 'rules-are-made-to-be-obeyed' Hatake Kakashi is willing to sneak behind Sensei's back and booby-trap his office in retaliation. 

The moment Sensei opens the door to his office he'll be trapped in place by a temporary paralysis seal, then get covered in a bucket of tar, and _then_ get blasted with a pillow full of feathers! Obito feels a grin twisting his scowl out of place as he thinks about it. Sensei will look so stupid covered in chicken down! That'll teach him to put them through training hell. 

"Bwahahaha! It's gonna be perfect! He'll look like a plucked bird!"

"He'll know who did it," Kakashi grumbles as they vault from branch to branch. "I can't believe I let you drag me into this."

"Hey! Hey! Can't you lighten up, Bakashi?" Obito snorts. "We left no proof! It's the perfect crime, see? There's no footprints or scents left in the office, you made sure of that, didn't you?"

"Of course," Kakashi sneers but his tone is milder than usual. He might groan and complain about the act but when it comes to criticizing his own work, even Obito can tell Kakashi is his own harshest critic, so if he says there's nothing left, they're golden. 

"And I spent the entire training week perfecting that paralysis seal, it'll disappear without a trace the instant it's activated! And, and Rin-chan kept watch and no one caught us so we're not gonna get caught!"

He glares, silently daring him to argue but Kakashi has no retort, only nods thoughtfully as they sprint along. 

Obito drops back a few yards. At first Rin thinks it's a mistake or maybe she's imagining it. But then she notices Kakashi getting irritated, which means Obito has slowed down, which is slowing them all down, which is making them all the more likely to be caught. 

"Obito! Hurry it up," she hisses as they run.

The Uchiha doesn't answer straight away, black eyes glued accusingly to their teammate's back, before he catches up to her with a burst of speed. Rin breathes a private sigh of relief as Obito joins her and they fall in just a step behind Kakashi. She shares a grin with him as they run. 

"Lost in thought?" 

"Rin-chan... uh, d'you... I mean, um... have you noticed..." 

The snatches of conversation are difficult to catch, with Obito mumbling and the wind whipping past them, so Rin does her best to match Obito's steps. The Uchiha notices she's right up beside him and nearly slams into the tree trunk. A hasty recovery later and Obito repeats himself. 

"Have you noticed anything weird about that asshole lately? He's been... different." 

"You don't mean Kakashi? Don't you dare call him that!" 

Obito ducks a swipe and rolls back into the conversation two trees later. "You must have noticed it, too, though?" he asks as they run together, heads bent low and voices soft to gossip. "He's not as shitty--I mean, uh, I mean he's not as rude as he used to be! He's been acting kind of strange and weird lately... Don't you think?"

"Now that you mention it," Rin murmured, "Kakashi seems a bit more relaxed." 

"Yeah," Obito agrees, nodding conspiratorially. "Suspicious." 

"You know what's really suspicious?" asks Minato-sensei from _right behind them_. "Not being told my cute team would be missing all morning." 

Obito feels his heart leap into his throat and his chakra falter and his foot slips off the branch all in the same instant. Rin shrieks his name as he plummets to the forrest floor. Luckily, having the Yellow Flash as a Sensei has its advantages, and instead of landing flat on his head, Obito only 'oomph's in slight discomfort as he lands safely in Minato-sensei's arms. 

He laughs, a little embarrassed at being rescued, and adjusts himself upright. 

"Wow that was lucky! I'm glad you were here to catch me, sensei! That fall woulda sucked."

"Indeed," Minato-sensei agrees cheerfully as he grips Obito in both arms. The cheerful Uchiha laughs again, a little forced, and wonders when Sensei is going to let him down to walk. After a few more seconds Obito has to stop laughing and instead coughs awkwardly. He hasn't been carried in an adult's arms since he graduated the academy. It's a little nice but mostly embarrassing. He tries to squirm out of Sensei's grip only to meet arms unmoving as solid steel. He swallows a nervous laugh and clears his throat. 

"Um, sensei?" 

Obito looks around for his teammates. Kakashi and Rin are no where to be seen. 

"Yes, Obito-kun?"

"When do you think you'll let me down? 

Minato-sensei is still smiling and still holding on to him. 

"Why, I'd love to set you down, except..."

Obito swallows, instinct suddenly blaring an alarm in the back of his head. He has a bad feeling about '_except_'. 

"...except what, sensei?" he asks nervously. 

Minato maintains his sunshine-bright smile and does not release Obito but starts walking deeper into the forest. 

Obito can only field a single thought as they continue further into the foliage. 

'_Shit_'. 

* * *

Eventually Minato-sensei does stop walking. Obito tries not to feel frustrated but there's nothing for it, he's already tearing up behind his goggles. Sensei gives him a few paces' space before following his student silently. There's only the sound of their footsteps for a while as they head back toward the village. 

He's trying not to think of Sensei's disappointed face following a few steps behind but Obito knows himself. It's just a few moments later that the guilt and Obito's overabundance of blinking drive the first drops down his cheeks, only to be caught by the rims of his goggles. He tries to ignore Sensei's patient presence behind him, all grace and strength and support, and they tried to embarrass him? He feels utterly foolish. It's no one's fault but his own. Obito chokes down a sob of self-pity and soldiers on. 

"Obito."

The Uchiha stubbornly keeps his eyes on the path ahead of him, arms stiff at his sides as he stomps along. Minato-sensei sighs and catches up to him. Before Obito can scrub out his tears Sensei is placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and turning him around. It's impossible to lie to those patient blue eyes. Obito strangles a sniffle, determined not to crack or cry, and yet all it takes is for Sensei to squeeze his shoulder gently for it all to come tumbling out. 

"We were so _careful_!"

_It isn't fair,_ he doesn't say. Sensei hears it anyway. 

Minato laughs, not mockingly, and nods. "You were! I was impressed. But I **am** the Hokage, you know. It's my job to notice everything, even things kept very well hidden." He is not condescending yet Obito feels like he's being explained something simple, like a small child. Minato tries not to smile as he squeezes his shoulder again. "_Especially_ those things, Obito."

Obito takes a moment to shove his goggles up and scrub at his eyes. 

"You said you had a meeting," he accuses as they start walking again, this time side by side. "You said you'd be busy all morning."

"That I did," Minato agrees as they walk. "And I was. And now it's noon. Any shinobi could tell that by the shadows on the ground, Obito. I expect better of my team, even if your goals are to prank me."

Sensei pats him gently on the shoulder again. Obito wonders if he'll ever manage to forget this. It's worse, somehow, that Sensei isn't mad at them. He's _disappointed_ in them. That's a hundred thousand times worse, he thinks. 

"Even so, let's keep moving," Minato suggests, and Obito notices the hand on his shoulder steering them away from the path. He glances curiously as they step off the trail leading back toward the village. 

"Sensei? We're headed the wrong way," Obito mentions, as though the Hokage could lose himself in Konoha's forests. 

Minato says nothing, but when Obito glances to catch his expression, it's a bit exasperated, if fondly. 

"What did we just discuss, Obito? How well were you listening?"

"Uh," Obito recalls intelligently. 

Minato's hand is still on his shoulder, leading him. Obito realizes, in the back of his head, that something is off.

"I expect better of my team," Minato-sensei kindly repeats, guiding them deeper into the woods. "You got caught." Obito is listening when he hears a sound up ahead. It's a strange noise for the middle of the forest in broad daylight because he could've sworn it was a gasp. Not a surprised gasp though, more like, Obito thinks with a little guilty thrill of excitement, like an _adult_ kind of gasp. Obito plants his feet and whips his head around, eyes squinting into the leaves. 

"Did you hear that, Sensei?" 

Minato raises an eyebrow and doesn't stop walking. His fingers are digging into Obito's shoulder, just a bit. Obito winces but falls in, obediently taking the space he had before as they continue on. He has the weirdest sensation as they walk, as though he's being marched somewhere. But that doesn't make any sense. Home is behind them. The jig is up. Sensei caught them and now... Obito swallows, his throat suddenly tight. 

Sensei _caught them_ and now they're in _trouble_. 

Obito doesn't have to look back to see Sensei's smile as understanding blooms across his paling face. 

"There have to be some consequences. So it doesn't happen again."

A noise cuts through the air of terror that has built up in Obito's head and he nearly leaps out of his ninja sandals at the sound of it. 

"_Aaah_!"

That was **definitely** a gasp. 

Obito feels his feet grow heaver with each step, as if gravity is dragging him, despite how he tries to walk slower or take more steps. The hand on his shoulder is firm, steering him through growing dread and the sudden confusion that washes over Obito as a third noise cuts through the air, and this one makes his ears turn scarlet: it's scandalous.

"I don't know if we should keep walking this way, Minato-sensei," Obito hisses frantically, "There's something fishy happening up ahead--um, that is, something private."

"If it was private, would it be happening outside?" Minato-sensei asks in good humor. He doesn't stop taking steps forward. 

Even oblivious Obito can tell something 'adult' is happening just out of sight up ahead. There's quiet murmuring he can barely make out between soft rustling noises, and then, of course, the breathy gasps of pleasure that make his cheeks burn. Obito swallows his answer as he hears a stifled groan. 

The firm hand on his shoulder is suddenly joined by a strong arm drawing across his stomach. He has to blink before he can clear his thoughts enough to realize that Sensei has his hands all over him. 

Minato-sensei. The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, his Sensei, his jounin instructor, and it's Uchiha Obito he's got pulled in against his chest. Obito doesn't know which is louder, the pounding of his heart in his chest, or the slow, steady thrum of Sensei's heartbeat, pulsing steadily against his back. He's aware he only comes up to just under Sensei's chin, for a moment, before they move again. 

Obito feels like a rat in a trap, squirming in Sensei's sudden grip. It's useless, of course. The Yondaime chuckles at his student's antics as he takes another few steps toward the unseen source of shameful sounds. He drops down without warning and the weight of his arms is like an anchor pulling Obito along. He ends up more or less in Sensei's lap which, he thinks, is the most embarrassing part of the day, even trumping being caught like a baby sparrow falling out of the tree earlier. 

The sounds are easier to hear on the ground. Helpless to raise a hand and cover his own ears, Obito feels his neck heat up as they're assaulted by quiet whimpers and the sound of skin sliding against skin. He's a healthy teenage boy, he doesn't need much to help his imagination, and he can already feel the heat building in his gut. He takes a deep breath to calm down, a technique Rin taught him, and nope, nope, that was the wrong time to think of his female teammate as a low sound echos out toward them, a longing groan accompanied by an appreciative hum. Obito shifts, tries to adjust himself so Sensei doesn't see, but it's like trying to hide from the sun in the sky. Minato-sensei's laughter is gentle in his ear and though it isn't mocking, Obito feels like a naughty child. 

"Sensei," he hisses in consternation. Minato says nothing but refrains from laughing again, though Obito can guess his smile hasn't disappeared. 

"What do you suppose we'll see up ahead, I wonder?" he asks, and Obito gasps as the words come right up against his neck. 

Sensei is speaking against his throat. The words are hot against him, and when he speaks, Sensei's lips close and open against his skin. His mouth drops open in shock. 

Sensei is kissing him. On his neck. Slowly.

Obito feels completely out of his depth as he registers that hand across his stomach has slid down to his hips and is working slowly, cautiously, under his shirt, giving him all the time in the world to shove him off and away except Obito fucking can't because Sensei is touching him. 

Sensei is touching him. Sensei is _touching_ him. 

Obito can't breathe. 

When he can't manage a rejection Minato seems to galvanize into action. Obito gasps as the broad hand pursues a path up under his shirt and traces his toned stomach up to the thundering cage of his heart. Sensei is a real adult in this, and Obito feels good, feels so good, that he forgets how to feel any other way. He can feel the curve of a smile in the lips pressed against his throat, and he can feel the way Sensei's hand drags over his chest and the steel of Sensei's other arm resting across his lap holding him in place. It's looser, now, he thinks, but still settled over his lap just above his hips. He's momentarily grateful that it's not lower so Sensei can't feel the shameful tenting of his pants. 

He's never wanted to be touched like this before. He's had a few good nights working out what feels good with his own body but never with another person. Obito registers a sound in the air and recognizes that it's not from him and not from Sensei and he remembers, belatedly, that other people exist in the world. 

"Obito?" The words come against his cheek, and Obito doesn't dare glance sideways to meet Sensei's eyes, in case they're still disappointed. He never wants to disappoint Sensei ever again. "Have you been paying attention?"

The pressure against him seems to fade and Obito realizes that Sensei is still against him. He struggles to think through the haze that has settled over his mind from Sensei touching him. He pants out a breath at the thought. That's right. He's like this because Sensei is touching him. A hand squeezes around his hip, firm, and Obito snaps out of it enough to answer. 

"No sir! I mean, yes sir! I mean, um... yeeees?"

A hand slides across his chest, a streak of heat that sends a flush creeping up his neck. 

"Oh, Obito." Minato-sensei sounds fondly exasperated again. Obito tries to make a sound but there are lips, soft and warm, against the skin where his shoulder meets his neck, and any response is strangled in his throat. 

"We need to work on that. My team represents me, and as the Hokage, I need my students to do their very best for me. Can you do that for me, Obito?"

"Yes, sensei," Obito says, and there's a groan that escapes right after as the hand over his heart touches him in a new way. Strokes the skin over his heart with a searing hot palm and makes Obito feel like he's melting. It's not a touch, then, it's a caress. It's an _adult_ touch, coming from an adult, to him, Uchiha Obito. He has trouble remembering how to breathe, much less make out what sensei is saying. Everything feels good. The hand on his chest. The arm across his lap. The lips on his skin. He finds his own hands flail a bit, looking for something to do, before gripping the dark fabric of Minato-sensei's sleeve, the arm that's still draped over him, keeping him squarely in Sensei's lap. 

When that thought surfaces Obito's cheeks burn. 

He's in Sensei's lap, being touched by Sensei, being kissed by Sensei. 

"You're a good boy, Obito," Minato-sensei says, voice warm and kind. Obito wants to hear his name said by Sensei over, and over, and always. He thinks he might be in love. 

"Show me how good you are and remind me: why are we here?"

The touches still and Obito thinks quickly because he wants Sensei to touch him again. Confusion threads his thoughts as he tries to make sense of Sensei's question. "We... got caught," Obito says slowly, realization trickling into the back of his head as he speaks. The words are thick in his throat but he pushes them out because Sensei asked and he isn't touching Obito any more, he's waiting. "And you said... you said there had to be consequences. So it doesn't happen again." 

"My precious Obito," Minato praises, and nuzzles him with a warm cheek. "Very good." 

Obito feels the hot palm against his chest move again and it dips to trace the bottom edge of his ribs. He can feel Sensei's fingertips pointing down and pressing into the soft flesh of his stomach which is terrifying as it is dizzying. It's strange but good and he never wants it to stop, never wants Sensei to stop feeling with his fingers, exploring the planes of his body the way no one else has, not even him. He never imagined someone just tracing the edge of his guts could send heat spiking through him, shooting straight down his spine. He thinks he might say Sensei's name but it's hard to focus when he has Sensei's hands on his body and across his lap and Sensei's breath down the back of his neck. There's so much of Sensei and they both still have most of their clothes on. It's a thought that sends a stutter through the cloud of muddled thoughts and jerks Obito back to the world. 

Sensei's hand is already up under his shirt. Does he want Sensei's hand under any more of his clothes? 

His fingers twist into Minato's sleeve. He bites his lip and tries to organize a sentence, when a noise interrupts him. 

"Ah, yes, _Sensei_," he hears, and Obito realizes that it's not his voice. 

Worse, it's a voice he thinks he recognizes. 

He twists in Minato-sensei's grip to meet amused blue eyes. 

"Sen...sei?" He can't quite manage to make his brain work out what's happening here, and neither can he articulate the suspicion that's quickly blossoming in the back of his head. That sounded an awful lot like someone he knows, but. But. 

A low groan sends a thrill down his back and Obito can't help looking out into the leaves, searching. He **knows** that voice. 

"What do you think we'll see?" Minato-sensei echos against his throat, and a shuriken whizzes through the air. It snips a thin twig soundlessly and the leaves that fall reveal two people up ahead. 

One of them is Minato-sensei. 

"But," Obito protests. He feels cheated. Obviously, one of them is a clone, and even without the Sharingan Obito grows more and more sure with each passing second that he's been stuck with the copy. The fake Minato smiles against his throat and nuzzles Obito's cheek with his own. 

"Hush," the copy chides, "Or they'll hear you." Obito squints and tries to focus on the second person, the one that the real Minato-sensei is leaned over, is... 

Obito blinks and tries to comprehend what he's seeing. He can't, and he can't believe what he thinks he thinks, and his mouth betrays him before he can snap it shut.

"Sensei, what's happening?"

"I'm fucking Kakashi, see?" Minato-sensei says lowly against Obito's earlobe. "With my fingers." 

With Sensei's strong hands holding him in place, Obito has no other option but to stare straight ahead at the sight in front of him: that person who is clearly Kakashi, with his gravity-defying silver hair and facemask is lying on his back, breathless and shaking, his pale thighs trembling as their sensei, on his knees in the grass between his student's legs, fucks into him with dripping wet fingers. 

Obito's mouth is suddenly desert dry. 

"Look at how well he takes them." He nearly jolts. Minato-sensei speaks right into his ear, his breath a gust of hot air along Obito's skin. "My fingers. They fit perfectly inside him." 

He does look. He can't possibly not look. Kakashi is laid out on his back and on top of his arms, which Obito guesses are bound behind his back, but that hardly matters as much as the sight of Sensei's arm moving back and forth, pressing and pushing and fucking Kakashi with his fingers. Fucking Kakashi, who his clearly_ loving it_. Obito stares at the half of Kakashi's face that's available above the mask and even upside-down and yards away he can tell the other teen is blissed out. The way his shoulders are relaxed, the way his eyes are squeezed shut but flutter open briefly as Minato-sensei thrusts in with his hand. He's never seen Kakashi like this before. He's never seen anyone blown away in bliss like this before. It's the most adult thing Obito Uchiha has ever experienced and it isn't even happening to him, it's happening in front of him. The thought that they're stealing a peek into Kakashi's private moment of pleasure makes Obito's breath catch. 

Obito has to bite on his own tongue before the groan building in his traitorous body gives him away. Sensei laughs softly in spite of his efforts; the Hokage misses nothing, after all. 

"Are you thinking about it, Obito?" Minato hums against his cheek and the hands holding him in place tighten just enough so Obito is suddenly made very, very much aware of the size of Sensei's fingertips pressing into the skin of his stomach and the arm across his hips where he's being held down. "How well Kakashi takes my fingers?"

Just a few yards away Kakashi croons and his legs twitch. The real Minato-sensei laughs warmly and kisses the inside of a pale thigh; the croon transforms into a breathless sigh, and Obito can see the way Kakashi's hips jerk. 

He tries to focus on a thought, on something, anything, to maintain his sanity, and to remain calm--the last thing he needs is to panic and activate his Sharingan and burn this image into his mind forever. 

The lips leave his throat and Obito chances a slow breath in, only to have it punched out of him as Sensei's hand slips down the front of his pants. 

"Would you like to see how it feels?"

Obito can't speak. Not because Sensei's hand is rubbing him, firm and commanding even through his boxers, or because Sensei's fingertips are driving into the exposed skin they have revealed just above his throat. 

It's the sight of Kakashi as he never could have imagined him, legs spread, hips jerking, panting helplessly in a cloud of pleasure that makes his throat tight. It's the sound of his best friend, the strict and serious moral stickler made loose and wet and hot under Sensei's touch, coming undone that chokes him. He finds that it is the most erotic sound in all existence and he's almost painfully hard. 

Distantly, he feels the gentle rumble of Minato-sensei's laughter against the column of his throat. 

"I see." 

Suddenly the pressure is gone. Sensei's hands haven't left him but instead of molesting him they are lifting him to his feet and steering him straight ahead. Obito understands with something like terror as they move forward that they are getting _closer_. Any moment they will come into view and Kakashi will see him--will see where Sensei has rucked up his shirt and shoved down his pants to get into them. Hot shame flushes in his cheeks and he digs in his heels futilely. After all, he's only a chuunin, and the Hokage has decided, to his horror, that Obito is going to be a part of whatever he's doing to Kakashi up ahead. 

He honestly can't say whether he's dreading or eager for whatever happens next. 

* * *

Kakashi cries out and bucks his hips weakly, clearly desperate for friction. He's so close, so close, yet Minato-sensei knows exactly when to stop his strokes, when to pull his fingers back and still his hand to rob Kakashi of orgasm. He makes a frustrated keen and rolls his hips invitingly against Minato's still palm, hoping to incite the man to action. There's a knell of laughter, bright, like a brief flash of sunlight during a grey day, before he's rewarded with the slide of a crooked finger. Kakashi breathes out a shuddery breath and pushes back fervently, achingly. He's so close. 

And then, Sage damn him, Minato-sensei _stops_. Kakashi breathes hard, trying to shift his weight again, to start the friction back up, but there's a hand patting his thigh. 

"Open your eyes, Kakashi."

"Sensei, I'm _so close_," Kakashi complains, breathing quickly through the facemask. "I want to come for you."

There's a laugh that he loves, a sound that colors his dreams and fills his soul, and Kakashi can feel his breathing even out. It's hard to be mad at Sensei when he laughs like that. 

"I know you do, Kakashi. And you will." The fingers slide inside him again, a blessed reward for his breathy admission. The motion sends tremors though him, twisting the heat in him and bringing him closer. He sighs in relief with the slide and tips his hips to encourage a second. 

"Sensei..." 

"Be a good boy and listen," Minato scolds. 

Kakashi vaguely recalls a command to look. He compromises, because he's a bad boy, and only opens one eye. 

The other snaps open as he registers two figures barely hidden in the leaves. 

His arousal dies as he thrashes against Sensei but he's unable to free himself as the other two come into view. Kakashi hisses, embarrassed and enraged, just a bit. "_Sensei_!" It does nothing to stop Sensei's clone from marching a very flustered Obito into the clearing with them, where Kakashi is lying on his back without his pants, naked from the waist down, with Minato-sensei's fingers inside him.

He feels betrayed. The slide of Sensei's fingers inside him does not comfort him, though his traitor body gives an appreciative shudder. 

Kakashi tries to ignore the throb of his erection, the pool of precome, all his own, smeared across his stomach and looks (not helplessly, never helpless) at Obito. What he sees stops his thoughts. 

Obito looks disheveled. His shirt is rumpled up and his stomach is visible. His pants are loose on his hips and Kakashi can see the band of his boxers. Despite his own state of undress Kakshi has never seen so much of Obito before and he stares. Minato-sensei's clone must notice, because he drops the hand steering Obito ahead and rests it against the flat of Obito's abs, just above the elastic. Kakashi hears Obito gasp but then Sensei moves his hand at the same time as his clone, fingers sliding back inside him (when had they come out?) as the clone slides a finger along the band of Obito's underwear. Kakashi bites off a curse and looks away but Minato-sensei's smile is already mocking him. 

Poor, flustered Obito, clueless Obito, squawks as Sensei strokes him through his boxers. Kakashi rolls his eyes. 

"Sensei!" they say at the same time, one embarrassed, the other exasperated. Minato (the demon) is laughing at them both. 

"Why is he here," Kakashi monotones, abruptly turning his gaze away from his teammate. It feels wrong to stare when Obito's defences are down. Minato draws his hand back and Kakashi restrains the urge to hiss at the loss. He does squirm when Sensei drags him upright and turns him so he has little choice but to face his teammate. They're still meters apart but it feels far too intimate. Kakashi feels the burn of a blush heat his cheeks under the mask. It only gets worse when Sensei answers him. 

"Didn't I mention? It's part of the punishment."

Obito is struggling mildly, clearly caught between his hormones and the utter shame of being molested in front of Kakashi. He can't seem to make up his mind to just let Sensei touch him or struggle hard enough to actually get away. Kakashi has a sneaking suspicion that Obito doesn't want to. The rest of his suspicions are flung out the window as a hot hand slides over his erection. He can't stop the groan as Sensei pumps his dick. 

He should protest more, he thinks as Sensei lets him fuck into his fist. Then there's a strangled noise and Kakashi cracks open an eye and remembers they're not alone any more. 

Obito is staring at him and there's pink spreading across his cheeks as he watches Kakashi thrust into Sensei's wet grip. His hands are still gripping Minato-sensei's clone but he's clearly stopped struggling, helpless to do anything but watch as Kakashi pants and seeks orgasm. Kakashi doesn't have enough clarity left to spare his own dignity as his hips thrust to meet Sensei's grip, desperate for friction and heat and pleasure in Sensei's hand. He knows what he must look like and Obito is blushing bright red now and staring at him like he can't remember how to function and somehow _that's_ the thought that makes Kakashi's hips stutter and he's close, so close now. 

Then the hand gripping him closes like a vice around the base of his cock and _he can't fucking come_. 

Kakashi feels his eyes snap open and he makes a noise in the back of his throat in protest. "So close," he hisses frantically, seeking pity and release but Minato-sensei's grip is unforgiving and it's stealing his orgasm, pleasure eclipsing into pain, and Kakashi whines as the wave of heat doesn't crest over him but slips away again. He's panting, sweating with it. He only needed two more strokes, maybe three. He was right. There. 

"Why?" he demands, when he recovers enough breath to curse. 

Minato-sensei raises his eyebrow fractionally, like he's a bit surprised that Kakashi hasn't already pieced out the answer for himself. Like it's obvious. 

"Do you want me to beg? I'll beg for it, Sensei, if that's what you want," Kakashi hears himself say, ignoring the loud noise that statement produces from Obito, "Is that what you want? I'll say anything--I'm so. Close. _Please_. Please let me come. 

He loves the way it makes Minato pause, knows that it's one of the things that Minato loves to hear, which is why Kakashi never begs, for anything. He can almost taste the edge of triumph until Minato's hand releases him completely and he's left, erection painful and still hard as hell, sitting in Sensei's lap, half-naked and in front of Obito. 

"Like I told your teammate, you represent the best of me. You got caught and there have to be consequences, Kakashi." 

Minato-sensei had spoken of consequences when he'd caught Kakashi, but he hadn't thought that getting fucked by Sensei was much of a deterrent at first. But he sees it now, with dawning horror, that getting fucked isn't the punishment at all. Despite having Minato's warm lips all over him, despite the hand job, despite the delightful blow job, despite having Minato's fingers and tongue, _Kakashi hasn't come once_.

Sensei can see the realization when it hits. 

"My clever boy," he praises, and licks a wet trail up Kakashi's cheek, turning to nibble the lobe of his ear. Kakashi feels a shudder go through him even as the thrill of fear builds in the back of his mind. 

He hasn't come. Sensei probably won't let him and probably won't stop touching him. 

That's the punishment, he realizes with a gurgle as Sensei touches his thighs again, and now Obito is here and Sensei is touching him in front of Kakashi. 

The clone has Obito pulled back against his chest and has a hand pressed down the front of Obito's pants. Obito has given up protesting and is shuddering under Sensei's touch. His goggles have come up off his head and are lying against the grass next to Kakashi's discarded pants and sandals. Fake Minato hums along Obito's neck and presses a line of kisses against Obito's skin. Obito is breathing hard and his hands are ineffectual. _Useless_, Kakashi thinks, ignoring the fact that his own hands are tied up behind his back and are pressing into Sensei's real chest. Clone-sensei takes pity and guides Obito's hands toward places to rest instead of hanging in the air; one against Sensei's arm and the other on the back of his other hand. Obito protests but Minato-sensei is whispering into his ear, something kind and gentle, and Kakashi wishes he could hear what magic made Obito's hesitancy vanish and replace it with confidence. 

Now Obito is grinding up into Sensei's palm, his eyes _fixed_ on Kakashi. His head is tipped back against Sensei's chest, baring his throat, chin tilted up and yet his eyes never leave Kakashi's. It makes him look incredibly sexy, Kakashi thinks belatedly. He looks so adult. Confident in taking pleasure. The thought sends fresh blood straight south and he catches a breath when Minato's fingers trace up and down his sensitive thighs. 

"Obito liked the way you took my fingers, Kakashi," Minato says. Kakashi breathes out harshly. Obito holds his gaze and doesn't deny it, doesn't deny Sensei's hands palming him through his boxers. 

"F-fuck," Kakashi stutters, and Minato laughs, bright and clear behind him. He doesn't stop stroking the inside of Kakashi's thighs. 

"He's hard, Kakashi. He's rock hard and it's because he saw you riding my fingers, saw what you look like when you're taking me inside you." 

"_Sensei_."

Kakashi groans. He can't help it. Can't help that electric feeling when sweet, perfect Minato, kind and patient and loving and calm says naughty, filthy, dirty things to him. His hips jerk as Sensei's fingers dip past his balls and ghost over his hole. Obito hasn't blinked once. 

"I think he'd like to see it again." 

"Obito?" Kakashi says, almost afraid of the answer. He's never seen the Uchiha so intense before, not during battle, not during all the time he's known the other boy. He could drown in the depths of those pitch black eyes. 

"Your teammate is talking to you, Obito," Minato scolds when there's no answer, and his hand slips out of Obito's pants. Obito shifts at the loss but the real Minato knocks Kakashi's legs apart with a gentle nudge. Kakashi feels like he's on display and the thought sends a wave of heat up his neck. 

"I..." 

Sensei's fingers trace a path over him and Kakashi misses the answer, more invested in the press of warm fingertips so close to dipping inside. 

"Obito," Minato warns. 

"Yes, sensei." Obito repeats himself and lets out a shuddering sigh as Minato's hands move again. "I... I would like that." 

There's a roaring in Kakashi's ears. He stares at his teammate, unable to connect the confession with the red-faced dark-eyed teen in front of him. This is Uchiha Obito, clumsy, shy Obito, who he knows has a huge crush on their teammate Rin, who trips over his own ninja sandals and chokes on candy during exams, who is someone Kakashi has tried to keep at an arm's distance so he doesn't end up losing anyone else precious to him, saying that he wants to see Sensei's fingers inside Kakashi. Again. But this Obito doesn't look away as Sensei indulges in acting out his confession and dips a finger into Kakashi's aching hole, doesn't blink as though he can't bear to miss a moment of Sensei's fingers sinking deeper and deeper into Kakashi. This Obito is watching and grinding up against Sensei's clone, breathing heavy, gaze steady and eyes alight with hunger, directed at him. It feels utterly unreal. 

"It's much better up close," Minato says placidly, as though they're discussing the weather. 

"It's nice from here, too," Kakashi hears Obito mumble, though his face is aflame. He can see Sensei's hands sliding over Obito's body and it's getting harder and harder to breathe. 

Obito looks _so good_ like this, he thinks as Minato moves his fingers slowly in and out, filling him again with a familiar push and pull and Kakashi has yet to catch him blinking. He wonders how much it will take to set off the Uchiha's Sharingan and then. Oh. Then, Kakashi thinks with a flicker of private delight, he'll never be able to forget. Kakashi has heard that anything the Sharingan sees is carved into the user's memory in a way other memories aren't and doesn't erode over time. Obito would always see the image of Kakashi with his legs spread apart and his arms tied behind his back, with his head tipped back, neck exposed and chest heaving and Sensei's hand disappearing in him to the palm. He bites his lip to muffle a groan under the mask. 

"Sensei," he pants, and sees a twitch go through Obito. The idea takes root at once and Kakashi can feel Minato-sensei moving already, lifting one of his legs by the knee to give a better show as his fingers pull slowly, so slowly, out of him. Kakashi lets himself pant through the mask, eyes locked on Obito now, and watches him watching them. 

Obito blinks, finally, just as Sensei's clone closes a fist around his cock, and Kakashi knows from the slowness that it's the same stroke the real one uses to press back into him. 

And oh. 

_Oh. _

Kakashi can't stop the groan as he watches Sensei's fist slide over Obito's dick, stroking him expertly. He feels the slide of Minato's fingers inside him at the same time and he just knows that it's the exact same rhythm the clone is using with Obito. Somehow, Sensei is timing it perfectly. Kakashi watches Obito's cock leak all over Sensei's hand and feels Sensei's fingers plunge inside him and he feels like he's going to come undone completely. They're not even touching but he can imagine that it's Obito buried deep inside of him, pressing in and in and getting deeper under his skin than anyone's ever been. He wonders if Obito is thinking of being buried in him the way Sensei is. He gasps as Sensei's fingers go deep, sending sparks across his vision, and hears an answering grunt from his teammate. 

It's almost like they're fucking each other. 

"Shit," Obito hisses, and takes a step forward. 

"Ah," Minato-sensei scolds. "Remember. This is a lesson, after all."

Kakashi would laugh if he could. Of course. This is _punishment_, after all. 

The hand disappears out from under him and judging by the choked noise from Obito the clone has stopped touching him, too. Kakashi feels a bit of empathy for his teammate but mostly aching and empty. His entire lower body is thrumming with frustration from being brought to the edge and back so many times without release. He feels a butterfly kiss against his cheek, his neck, and then Minato is standing, walking away from him over to Obito and his double. He makes the seal for release and the clone disappears in a puff of smoke. 

Obito is staring at Sensei and Kakashi wonders what Minato-sensei said before walking him over here. He looks caught between lost and aroused, which is bafflingly adorable to Kakashi. 

"Obito. Did you take point on this prank, or was it Kakashi?"

The Uchiha blinks in confusion but manages to reply with little hesitation. "I did, Sensei. I planned it and got the others organized and--um, I, uh..." His words come out garbled as Minato-sensei steps closer, nearly looming as he listens. Obito seems to lose the ability to speak as Minato reaches out with gentle hands, warm palms leading Obito forward by the hips, until their bodies are flush. Kakashi waits to see how things play out, absently folding his knees together as he watches. 

Obito feels small in Sensei's arms. Too small, in an unmanly way, and he loses some of his nerve from before. His foot steps back without consulting his brain but Sensei's grip is inescapable, in a gentle yet commanding, iron fist in a velvet glove way. There's no escaping this embrace. 

A hand is tipping up his chin and he's not staring at Minato's chest but his blue eyes now and Sensei leans in. Obito feels his heart skip a beat as he imagines what Sensei will feel like against his lips--soft, firm, awkward, amazing? it could be anything--except, just as he's worrying about if he flossed that morning or not, Sensei stops. Sensei doesn't take his first kiss. That kind smile stops just shy of his nose and smoothly shifts to press against his forehead. 

It's like the kind of kiss a father might give his son, and it makes Obito's stomach do a funny flip-flop. 

"Thank you, Obito." Obito nods, unable to reply. His stomach, being connected to his mouth, renders his powers of speech offline. Minato-sensei's smile twists, indicating he's struggling down a laugh and Obito feels Sensei slip away from him. 

He turns instead to his other student, sitting obediently on the ground, naked from the waist down. 

Obito feels a bit abandoned as Sensei kneels and takes each of Kakashi's knees in a hand, prying them apart despite Kakashi's grumbles and protests, but even Obito recognizes that Kakashi had plenty of time to undo the ropes around his hands and get away if he wanted. He's clearly a willing participant in whatever Sensei has decided to do to him despite the strain of his thighs trying to close as Sensei presses them open. He feels like a pervert for watching but Obito can't possibly look away as Sensei takes pity on Kakashi's half-hard erection and starts pumping him encouragingly. Kakashi certainly doesn't argue and lets out a litany of enthusiastic sounds. His head dips forward and his expression is hidden behind the mask and Obito would give anything to get inside of it and see that last sliver of face. Is Kakashi biting his lip? Is he panting, mouth wide open, tongue lolling? Is he making a choked expression with lips Obito's never seen? He suddenly aches to know. 

Minato-sensei must be related to the Yamanakas because he reads Obito's mind and asks, "Kakashi? Lift your head for me." 

Obito stares as Kakashi raises his head a bit, still mostly facing down but looking up. Minato-sensei shakes his head fondly. "Stubborn," he scolds, and taps a knuckle under Kakashi's chin. Kakashi is panting as Sensei strokes him faster, firmer, and complies, lifting his face for them both to see as heat builds in his groin. He finds Obito staring at him and Sensei watching them both and snorts. 

"Perverts."

Minato laughs, bright and loud and beautiful. Obito has always thought Sensei's laugh was like the cheerful echo of a bell ringing proudly in the morning sun. There's something amazing about it, something that has always inspired and driven Obito. It's a little bit magical. Obito finds confidence he didn't know he had. 

Kakashi is huffing in annoyance when Obito comes right up to Minato-sensei's side, plants a knee, then plants one on Sensei. 

He can't believe his eyes. 

He can't believe Sensei's hand doesn't falter at all around his dick but gets firmer, strokes longer, pumps faster as Obito presses against Minato's lips, arms and hands coming up awkwardly to rest against Sensei's body. Obito is obviously unpracticed but he's got Uchiha pride and determination and gamely works his fingers until he finds skin. One of his hands cups Minato's cheek, the other presses against the back of his neck. Minato hums in approval and lets his student press in hungrily, lips parting to lick and taste. 

He's so close, Kakashi thinks as he stares, and now Obito is kissing Sensei less than a foot from his face. 

Kakashi groans and feels his entire body shudder. 

Of course, that's when Obito goes to shift his weight and his knee knocks against Kakashi's thigh, and then Obito is staring at _him_. 

Minato sensei seems to have been waiting for this and Kakashi barely registers that the grip around his dick has disappeared. He stares instead straight ahead at his teammate that has his entire attention. Obito looks a bit star struck which, if Kakashi's being totally honest, is how he feels after kissing Sensei. Then Obito opens his mouth, closes it, firms his lips, and leans forward. 

Kakashi has never imagined kissing Obito before now. 

He's only ever dreamed of kissing Sensei, only ever wanted to be touched by Sensei, only ever had eyes for Sensei, except. Except Obito is a weight against his chest with how he leans into the kiss. Except Obito is a familiar smell as he presses down as Kakashi presses up. It's a little strange to kiss through the mask but it's nothing he hasn't done before. Kakashi is obviously the better kisser but what he lacks in technique Obito more than makes up for in passion. It comes bubbling up out of him like he's been waiting for this kiss all his life. Maybe he has. Kakashi briefly mourns the years he spent not knowing about this before now because he knows he's a pervert and he thinks of all the nights they've wasted between them when Obito was bottling this up inside. But there are lips pressing against him and Obito's hand threads into the hair at the base of Kakashi's neck and he sighs into the kiss, back in the present. 

Obito breaks the kiss and they breath in sync. He's the first to laugh and the sound is crystal clear up close. Kakashi feels a spark ignite in his gut at the sound of it and knows with drawing certainty that every time he hears it after this he'll think of this moment. 

"You're a really good kisser, Bakashi. Really, really good." 

"Aa. Well," Kakashi says modestly, panting between words because Minato is still fisting his cock, "Practice. Un. Fuck. Do you, haa. Do you wanna, _fuck_, Sensei, slow down." 

Obito straight up snickers at that and to Kakashi's horror reaches down to slide a cautious finger over the head of his cock. Kakashi's hips jerk but Obito's finger is already coming away, dripping with precome. He lifts it up and puts it right in his mouth and Kakashi nearly calls bullshit, nearly says _this has to be genjutsu_ because how the hell did thick-headed oblivious Obito suddenly become an expert in turning Kakashi on? It's completely unfair. 

"Gross," Obito decides with a grimace, and Kakashi feels the world right itself. At least that's realistic, he thinks mutinously as his Sensei strokes him and Obito leans in to kiss him again. 

"It's a personal preference, Obito," Minato explains in a lecture voice. "I happen to like it a lot."

As if to prove this sentiment, Sensei lifts his hand away from Kakashi's dick and licks a stripe from the base of his dripping palm to the tips of his wet, wet fingers. When he finishes, he finds both his students staring at him with wide eyes and hungry looks, and Minato laughs as they groan '_Sensei_' and come after him together. 

Obito has his hands free so he works on the stupid flak jacket Sensei is still wearing as Kakashi leans up to snag a kiss. There's a hand pushing him back gently and he realizes that it's Sensei. The Yondaime regards him with a raised eyebrow as he breaks the kiss. He's wearing half a smirk as Obito chucks the green jacket aside and goes for the hem of his long-sleeved shirt. Kakashi wonders what he's done wrong as Obito searches for skin to kiss, looking like a kid with his head stuffed up under Sensei's shirt, except the sucking noises he makes as he explores are very adult. Kakashi leans up again but Minato's hand is firm against his chest, holding him back, excluding him as his teammate presses on and lifts Sensei's shirt. He's burning to ask when Sensei speaks before he can. 

"Why are we here, Kakashi?"

Naked from the waist down and hard as steel and dripping with precome, Kakashi breathes through his nose and tries not to break. 

"We got caught," he replies in a strangled voice as Obito brings Sensei's shirt up over his shoulders and over his head, "We represent the best of you. We have to be better, so there have to be consequences when we fail." 

"Very good," the Yondaime mutters and lifts his hand so Obito can get the shirt all the way off. 

"Sensei," Kakashi says achingly. He wants to think he can do this forever but he can't. His entire body is flushed and hot and he's come so close so many times now. This has to be enough. He's been aching for what feels like hours now, his body on fire, unable to relax, unable to come, unable to find purchase before Sensei sweeps his feet out from under him again and again. He's an amazing ninja but the human body has limits and he's rapidly approaching his. 

"Think of this as training," Minato-sensei suggests evilly, though there's no malice in his tone. "For honeypot missions, should you choose to accept them."

Kakashi doesn't respond because Obito is unbuttoning his pants and pushing down his boxers and reaching out for Kakashi-- 

He nearly yells in frustration when Sensei's hand closes around Obito and stops him. Obito looks confused and musters his courage again. 

"Sensei? Can I... I want to," Obito starts, and Kakashi would give **anything** to hear the rest of that sentiment but Minato-sensei is shaking his head. Obito looks downcast for a moment and a bit embarrassed. Sensei takes pity and leans in, whispering into Obito's ear, and Kakashi can only speculate as whatever Sensei says makes Obito's eyes go wider and wider. His mouth opens and clicks closed, as if Obito is afraid of what he could say. 

Minato presses a kiss against his cheek and Obito nods obediently and Kakashi doesn't waste a wish wanting to know what Sensei said because he has a sinking feeling he's about to find out through experience. 

"_Kakashi_," Obito says and it hurts how soft his name is on his lips. Kakashi grunts and meets him in a quick kiss before Obito pulls back and then Minato-sensei is taking up all of the space in front of him. Anyone else he would be embarrassed to be naked in front of but Minato has seen every inch of him and Kakashi spreads his legs as Minato leans forward, finally finally touching him the way he wants to be touched, firm and urgent. He groans his appreciation into Sensei's lips as he feels sweet friction and the press of Sensei's fingers against him. 

Obito is an interesting discovery but Kakashi has always been in love with Sensei. He's known it deep in his bones before he could give the feeling a name. Knows it the way the mountains know the clouds, in the way the wind knows the trees, like it's something that's always there and shapes him. He's breathless as Minato kisses him, warm and kind and loving and perfect. It's exactly right and exactly what Kakashi needs. 

The hand around him shifts and there's extra pressure, and Kakashi knows without opening his eyes that Obito has his hand on his dick. 

Sensei is kissing him and pressing fingers into him and Obito is behind him, reaching around and fisting his dick. Kakashi groans and trembles between them and lets his head fall back against Obito's chest. 

"Don't stop," he pleads when Obito's strokes falter. "Obito. Keep moving, _ahh_. Your hand." 

"Yeah?" Obito moves. "Like this?"

"Can you... _haa_, can you go faster?"

"Bet," and it sounds like a snarl in his ear, and Obito's over eager grip nearly crushes him. Kakashi wheezes and Minato laughs and they stutter to a stop. Sensei wipes away a tear from laughing so hard as Kakashi curses colorfully. Obito has the sense to apologize and winces when Kakashi flinches back from his grip. 

"Don't squeeze like that you'll fucking tear it off--no, that's too soft, it's like you're not even touching me..."

"Well excuse me for not having jacked off a ton of other guys before," Obito hisses and fiddles with his grip until Kakashi stops talking and starts panting. 

"There. That's good. That's... really good. _Yessss_," Kakashi says and lets his head fall back again. Minato-sensei kindly matches Obito's timing and together they work Kakashi back to the brink. 

He's just how Obito remembers first seeing him: head thrown back in a haze of pleasure, shoulders loose and chest heaving, legs trembling and pale and shining now with sweat. He's jerking into Obito's hand, hot as a brand and stiff as steel, and the precome is smeared everywhere, all over Kakashi's hips and thighs and dick and it makes everything wet and slippery. Obito meets blue eyes and Minato nods at him. 

Kakashi is so close. He's painfully close, all it's going to take is another stroke to bring him over, and like some mind-reading magician Sensei stops plunging into him with his fingers as Obito lets go of his dick. 

Kakashi carefully does not scream but it takes every once of his considerable reserve of self-restraint. 

"Sensei." 

His chest hurts. His legs ache. His body is on fucking fire. He's never been more turned on in his goddamn life. 

"Sensei, please." 

He can't see. He's not being dramatic when he thinks his vision is going blurry. A hand presses against his throat at his pulse point and he feels his hips jolt at the touch. 

"Sensei. It hurts. Please make it stop." 

Kakashi hears his voice beg but it's far away, like he's under water and his voice is above. He's not really sure but he thinks he hears himself say, "I can't take any more. Please, I'm begging you." 

There's a shift and Kakashi finds his world is blue. Sensei has a hand against his cheek and their faces are close, so close. All Kakashi can see for a moment is Sensei's eyes. Some says something Kakashi can't quite hear. He's never been overstimulated to the point of exhaustion but he's there and it's disorienting. He hears his name, he thinks, but Sensei is saying something louder, which drags an automatic response out of Kakashi. He hears himself say, "Shinobi rule 25 is '_Shinobi are not allowed to cry_'." 

"Very good. What's your registration number, solider?"

Kakashi feels the number spill out of him. "009720, sir."

"Good. Take three deep breaths for me, everything is alright. You're safe here." 

The words wrap around him, make him feel secure, and he closes his eyes. The sensation of being out of sync with his body begins to fade. He's safe here. 

Kakashi follows the command. Oxygen floods him and by the third breath he can focus. His body still aches and his fingers are tingling in a just-went-numb sort of way but he's alright now. He's going to be fine. He opens his eyes to asses the mess he's made of their situation. Obito looks terrified next to him but he hasn't gone anywhere. Kakashi automatically grants him points for not freaking out and bailing when he suddenly went comatose in the middle of what amounts to their first time together. Minato-sensei is his rock and of course he's smiling and patiently waiting for Kakashi to meet his eyes again, but he's been looking at Sensei forever so Kakashi can tell when the man is pushing down all his worry and showing off for the sake of others. This time the forced smile is for him. 

"Welcome back, Kakashi." 

"Don't freak out, cry baby. I'm fine, just almost died because Sensei won't let me come," Kakashi tells Obito when he's caught his breath because he looks very much like he's about to bawl. 

Obito laughs and sobs in one breath and insults Kakashi with the next. 

"Asshole! Don't almost die because you can't get off! That's the lamest death anyone's ever heard of!" 

"You did so good, Kakashi," Minato praises, and Kakashi feels cocooned in the warmth in his voice. He feels very distantly achy but Sensei is committed to torture and strokes him. Kakashi feels his legs jolt because no matter how tired his body is Sensei's touch always feels good and he whines, unable to stop himself. Obito looks worried but Minato shakes his head. 

"You don't put enough faith in your teammate, Obito. Kakashi can make it." He crooks a finger and points down, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Maybe you can help." 

Sensei has stopped stroking him and Kakashi opens his mouth to complain when Obito twists his expression in stubborn determination and suddenly descends. 

Obito has clearly never given a blow job before but his mouth is exactly what Kakashi needs. It's hot and wet and Sensei strokes into him as Obito sinks down on him and Kakashi can't think as he thrashes frantically. 

It's seconds later that he comes so hard he sees stars. 

* * *

When he wakes up someone is pressing a cool towel over his bare shoulders. He flexes his wrist experimentally and it responds, no longer trapped by rope. The towel shifts and passes over his back. He huffs a grateful noise and settles further into whoever's lap he's lying in. Probably Obito's, and Kakashi is totally a pervert for being able to tell the two men apart by the feel of their thighs. 

The towel is drawn down his back and up over his shoulders again until it's wiped every inch of him that's uncovered. He realizes that someone (Minato-sensei) has redressed him from the waist down. Now he's only naked from the waist up except for the mask, which is sort of nice. It's familiar at least. He can't help the smile that forms under the mask and there's movement from above. 

"Oi. Quit faking being asleep, Bakashi, I can tell when you're awake," Obito grumbles though he doesn't have any bite to his bark. His fingers card gently through Kakashi's hair and that feels very nice, too. "You're gonna make my legs go numb." 

"The human head weighs less than 5kg, Obito. You'll survive." 

Obito shoves his head out of his lap to spite him. 

Sensei chuckles as Kakashi rubs his sore cheek. "Good to have you back with us. I was almost worried about you." 

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Kakashi says immediately, bowing his head. "It won't happen again." 

He smacks Obito on the arm and Obito takes a moment to con on but then he also drops into a bow and fumbles an apology. "We're so sorry for getting caught, Sensei! We promise we've absolutely learned our lesson. We won't get caught again, you can count on us!"

They stare at the ground for a moment in solidarity, too nervous to think of what could happen if their apology isn't enough. 

But Sensei finally takes pity on them and pats their heads. 

"Alright. You're forgiven." 

They breathe twin sighs of relief and straighten up. Minato-sensei has his shirt and jacket back on, but there's a trickster's light dancing in his blue eyes. Kakashi gets the sinking feeling that they've dodged a trap only to fall right into a pit. It must be blatant because Obito notices it, too, and swallows nervously. 

"Um, are we dismissed, Sensei?" he asks. 

"Of course not."

Kakashi feels the blood drain from his face. Beside him, Obito also goes a shade of pale. Minato-sensei's smile is innocent but the air surrounding him is full of devious intent. 

"You've done well with the first lesson," he explains, and Obito feels the pit of his stomach drop. 

"F-f-first lesson?"

"For getting caught," Minato-sensei agrees amiably as he takes a single step forward. Kakashi and Obito jerk, as though they both mean to take a step backwards but suddenly find they can't, and then they notice the familiar lines of the paralysis seal Obito has spent the last hell-week in training perfecting all over the ground and they share a horrified look. 

"The next lesson is for dumping tar on me, then blasting me with feathers, in my own office. That lesson starts _now_." 

* * *

**End**


End file.
